


Pliroy Week 2019!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Pliroy Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's.Esta extremadamente tarde, lo sé.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	1. Gatos

—Aquí tiene su paquete señora—la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro del joven rubio no afecto al repartidor, aunque acepto el paquete sin oponerse a nada; después de todo su furia tenía un receptor distinto.  
Tres años de relación, una carrera de patinador de conocerse y Yuri aún se preguntaba cómo era posible de que no hubiese ahorcado a Jean-Jacques Leroy con sus piernas, tal vez era cierto que el amor volvía tontas a las personas.

Habían pasado por cada manía del otro, desde el gusto de Yuri por los ositos de goma hasta la costumbre del canto matutino de Jean, matutino a las cinco de la mañana. Pero había una que Yuri no podía dejar pasar; las compras de internet que hacia Jean, cualquier producto novedoso o poco común era colocado en el carrito de compras, incluso si solo tenía “novedoso” en su nombre ya era solicitado por el canadiense. En un inicio no veía el problema, pero ahora su departamento está lleno de cosas tan excéntricas que ya no los portaba, como el cuadro de gambas ¿para qué rayos quería un cuadro con gambas? El arte no era lo suyo, pero aun así podía ver lo horrible del cuadro o aquel muñeco de ocho brazos que llevaba una maldición escrita y que estaba colgado casualmente frente al inodoro; desde hace mucho que Yuri tenía un lio estomacal sin resolver por esa situación y su gata Potya mantenía un humor de malo a peor.

Claro que había tratado de hablar con el canadiense para parar todo, pero cada intento terminaba en un encuentro apasionado en la única zona donde no existían esas cosas extravagantes, la recamara. Aunque eso había cambiado en la mañana al encontrarse un dispensador de mentas del tamaño de un refrigerador con el sonido de un motor industrial. Todo explotara dentro de poco tras recibir ese paquete. Yuri había tomado una decisión, tiraría y destrozaría todos esos artículos, empezando por esa caja.

Al abrirla en la mesa de la cocina se sorprendió al notar solo una pequeña cajita del tamaño de un encendedor, para aquel empaque tan grande, al abrirla solo encontró unos pequeños ositos de goma, aunque con rasgos gatunos en el rostro, incluso en aquella pequeña caja llevaba un papel con instrucciones.

_Gato en gomitas, una nueva experiencia._

Yuri quería creer que por una vez Jean había comprado alguna locura para él, después de todo su gusto por esas golosinas seguía latente, tras comerse una dejo la cajita en la mesa mientras empezó a seleccionar todas esas cosas, las iba a desechar y nadie le detendría. Debía decir que el sabor era bastante particular, no podía determinar el sabor a pesar de lo dulce que eran. Otro artefacto curioso de internet fue el nuevo lavamanos de la cocina que según su eslogan funcionaba por voz, al tomar el cuadro de gambas encima del fregadero el infernal lavamanos se encendió, soltando un chorro de agua en plena cara, ahí otra manía de Yuri le jugo sucio, su mal hábito de andar descalzo por el departamento.

Lo último que vio, fue que el techo de su cocina, había un poster de un grafiti vudú.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio cómo su gata Potya lo observaba, acostada cómodamente en su pecho, le miraba de forma curiosa; cuando Yuri levanto su mano Potya se levantó de un salto, moleta y amenazante.

—No te preocupes Potya, voy a matar a Jean cuando lo vean— Yuri se levantó con dificultad, escucho como la puerta se abrió ye incluso sintió el aroma del champú de Jean. Sin necesidad de verlo supo que estaba parado frente suyo, escucho como dejaba caer en el suelo lo que parecía una bolsa de desayuno. Cuando lo vio a la cara se sorprendió al notar lo pálido del rostro del moreno, pero después oyó un gruñido proveniente de Potya, Jean retrocedió un paso asustado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa---nya

Jean cayo igual que una tabla en el piso del departamento, Yuri lo veía mientras se cubría su boca con ambas manos, descubriendo que sus uñas estaban más largas que de costumbre y que Potya mantenía un siseo amenazante desde un rincón. 

Pasando por alto a Jean, Yuri fue a observar su reflejo en el espejo, encontrando unas peludas orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, unos colmillos presionando ligeramente su labio inferior y una juguetona cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se había vuelto una especie de mitad gato y mitad humano; en el momento solo pudo pensar en las gomitas como causantes de esto. 

Molesto volvió a la cocina, mordería a Jean hasta la muerte con sus nuevos caninos. Aunque al llegar ahí sintió un delicioso aroma proviniendo de la bolsa de desayuno, sin pensarlo se arrodillo para alcanzarla, pasando su cuerpo encima del de Jean.

— ¡Que cómodo! — exclamo con gozo, recostándose encima suyo recién noto que ya hacía mucho de que no despertaba, pero su pecho aún se movía de arriba abajo, aún seguía vivo. Yuri apoyo su cabeza justo encima del corazón del otro, con aquellas peludas orejas escuchaba aquel sonido similar a un tambor, sin notarlo empezó a emitir un ronroneo desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Para cuando Jean despertó había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Yuri se adormilara y que Potya se sintiera lo suficientemente segura para acercarse hasta estar en la mesa de la cocina y sin gruñir.

Jean no pudo evitar sentarse asustado, su abrupto movimiento provoco un gemido de disgusto de parte del rubio, quien mostro los colmillo sin pensarlo. Jean no se movió, temiendo que aquella visión le atacase; pero al transcurrir minutos su curiosidad le gano y extendió su mano para tocar la nariz del joven rubio, este atrapo entre sus dientes un dedo del moreno, al sentir el cuerpo tenso de Jean, Yuri dio otra mordida en forma de juego mostrándole una sonrisa ladina. Al notar el rostro sorprendido del moreno decidió llevarlo más lejos al pasar su lengua por su dedo, era más áspera que causo escalofríos en Jean, motivado por esto Yuri continuo su travesura al “comer2 un poco más aquel digito para envolverlo en su lengua provocando sonidos de succión, poco después los dedos de Jean tenia pequeñas marcas de dientes y eran lamidos con la lengua de Yuri, quien no dejaba de ver atentamente a Jean.

Jean trago duro, mientras era devorado por una parte alcanzo las orejas peludas con su mano libre, Yuri detuvo su acciones por un momento para luego seguir con ímpetu, ahora incluso iniciaba un ligero vaivén para frotar sus cuerpos. Jean volvió a pasar sus dedos por esas orejas al sentir como uno de los colmillos se tallaba seductoramente en su pulgar, Yuri se volvió a detener y sin esperar una nueva travesura Jean apretó suavemente entre sus dedos la peluda oreja recibiendo un jadeo un apretón en la boca de Yuri, lo que lo incito a seguir.

Yuri había dejado de morderle, ahora apretaba los labios para evitar cualquier jadeo, aunque en sus labios aún mantenía el dedo del moreno, su rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión placentera, curioso por este nuevo gesto Jean siguió manoseando las orejas de Yuri hasta que ligeros gemidos escapaban de sus garganta, en un torbellino de emociones extendió sus dedos llenos de saliva en el rostro rojo de Yuri, ambicioso de tener más pellizco una de las orejas peludas. Yuri estallo en un temblor, su cola se volvió recta y quieta y soltó el digito de Jean de su boca para aferrarse en su pecho mientras jadeaba lastimosamente y frotaba su cuerpo bajo con lentitud, al sentir como algo puntiagudo le oprimía el estómago soltó un maullido que termino por provocar a Jean, ahora el moreno deseaba devorarlo como una bestia.

Fuera de escena, Potya había recibido el golpe por parte de la cola de Yuri, molesta, salto con fuerza sobre el rostro del canadiense hasta hacerlo impactar con el suelo.

Cuando Jean se despertó se sentó confundido en piso, lo primero que noto fueron las delgadas piernas de Yuri, recordando lo sucedido lo examino hasta recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —no hubo maullido, no habían orejas, ni colmillos, solo un molesto Yuri.

— ¿Qué…paso?

  
—Paso que tu maldito aparato automático de voz no sirve, inundo media cocina y te caíste cuando entraste— Yuri le dio la espalda a Jean mientras trataba de desmantelar esa cosa. —Para tu información, voy a sacar toda esta mierda del departamento y ¡tienes prohibido----

—No comprare nada internet— interrumpió Jean—es más creo que nunca ver nada en internet…voy a la cama un momento, creo que me pegue la cabeza muy fuerte.

—…—Yuri vio como Jean caminaba a tumbos hacia la recamara, mirando por el hombro una y otra vez, pensando en el loco y descabellado sueño que había tenido hace instantes.

Yuri sonrió con maldad, tal vez Jean había perdido una mala manía, pero él había ganado otra y al pensar en lo entretenido que serían sus días solo pudo apretar entre sus manos aquella cajita con dulces.

_Gato en gomitas, una nueva experiencia. Y Yuri aun no la había experimentado hasta el final._


	2. ¿Lady?

—¡¡¡Yuri!!!

Era Rusia, un curso para los interesados del patinaje en hacer una carrera, un pequeño de rubia melena se escabullía de los estiramientos rutinarios, aquel niño nació con el talento de un patinador, pero como al verse rodeado de halagos por su habilidad provoco un poco de soberbia en él; ¡no necesito entrenar!, repetía constantemente. Por lo que una de sus travesuras era escapar de entrenador, un hombre con una paciencia reducida a polvo con ese tipo de alumnos, Yakov.

Normalmente escaparía para ver los entrenamientos de sus mayores y volvería a tiempo justo para cuando su abuelo venga a recogerlo, evitaría que se cruce con Yakov y partirían a su hogar para cenar alguna delicia de su abuelo. Entre todos aquellos patinadores viejos había uno que sorprendía, Victor Nikiforov, sobre todo la habilidad de esquivar al entrenador.

Aunque sus planes se veían interrumpidos, los mayores no estaban en la pista y en su aburrimiento Yuri decidió caminar por los pasillos de los alrededores, si no había patinadores era menos probable de que Yakov lo encontrase.

— ¡Por favor, acéptalo! — Yuri al escuchar una voz desconocida tan cerca se escondió entre uno de los pasillos, le tomo unos segundos identificar que en el pasillo que se doblaba se encontraba la persona que estaba hablando.

— Mi respuesta es la misma, no— al oír la voz de Yakov, Yuri supo que debía huir, pero la curiosidad a su edad era algo severo, al oír la voz resuelta de Yakov quiso saber más a que se oponía.

— ¡Por favor! Tómalo como un favor para mí, además eres el único que podría enderezarlo; ya tienes a Victor y a unos más que son así— al ver el silencio en Yakov siguió— ¡incluso todos esos alumnos que te sacan de quicio son unos angelitos a lado de este!

— No vas a lograr convencerme de esta forma, ¿cómo demonios terminaste con un alumno tan disciplinado?

—…— el hombre suspiro cansado— más que disciplinado, es inútil en esto que es el patinaje; pero sus padres fueron dos figuras del hielo y le debo algunos favores a otras personas

— ¿otras? — pregunto confundido Yakov, el hombre se resignó y decidió desahogarse con él, después de sus palabras sería imposible librarse de su alumno.

—Originalmente el chico fue puesto bajo otro entrenador, amigo íntimo de sus padres, pero el muchacho no seguía ninguna indicación. Parecía tener en mente como moverse en el hielo, aunque no importaba cuanto le preguntaran para el chico era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Era obvio que no tenía nada, el entrenador se cansó y derivo al chico a otra persona hasta que el muchacho llego a mí.

—Y no sabes que hacer

—tengo varios alumnos con talento, debo aceptar que en un principio me emociono, podía andar en el hielo a una corta edad pero después de todo invertir en aquel chico es una completa pérdida de tiempo y de habilidad— el hombre ya desesperado tomo las ropas de Yakov— al menos dame algún consejo para sobrellevarlo.

Yakov suspiro profundamente, guiando al hombre abatido empezó hablar. Yuri no se movía hasta que no pudo oír a Yakov, respirando tranquilo deseo suerte al pobre tonto de aquel alumno; aunque su tranquilidad se vio alterada al escuchar como alguien se sorbía la nariz, girando el rostro pudo notar a un chico moreno que se había apoyado en la misma pared que él, tenía los ojos rebalsados de lágrimas mientras apretaba con tal fuerza sus labios que solo eran una mancha blanca.

_“Así que este es el pobre tonto”_

Pensó Yuri al ver al chico, por su expresión debió escuchar toda la conversación de aquel par de adultos, aunque se sentía mal por el su curiosidad fue más fuerte; según su abuelo, los niños grandes no lloraban. Ante la mirada atenta del pequeño, Jean se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo, donde sostuvo con fuerza sus brazos mientras soltaba uno que otro sollozo.

— Los niños grandes no lloran— nada, Yuri se colocó de cuclillas frente a el— ¿tienes papá y mamá? Yo no los tengo y no lloro

— Pero…— la voz estaba llena de llanto

  
— Si tienes papá y mamá quéjate con ellos de ese hombre malo, mi abuelo dice que nadie debe hablar a las espaldas de nadie. —el llanto de Jean dio indicios de detenerse, Yuri se sintió complacido al sentir ser de ayuda, en el circuito muy pocos se le acercaban por su carácter.

—…no lo entenderían--- 

— ¿pero tú sí? — Jean asintió a lo que Yuri satisfecho— entonces el resto no importa, mi abuelo siempre dice que cada quien es gobernante de su propia mente y que lo que importa es entendernos a nosotros mismos, el resto encajara.

Jean miro sorprendido al pequeño Yuri, la palabra “gobernante” se le había quedado en la cabeza, ya que se trataba de su cabeza se podría decir que era el Rey de sí mismo, como si de una epifanía se tratase, el moreno abrazo rápidamente al diminuto cuerpo y salió corriendo en dirección donde había desaparecido su entrenador, daría a conocer que él tenía algo, no era talento, simplemente era que era el Rey.

Yuri se quedó confundido mirando por donde se fue el chico, pensando tiernamente que había hecho algo bueno, al menos el chico dejo de llorar…de ahí a que se metería en problemas más adelante por sus palabras era como un bono extra a su día, al levantarse oyó a lo lejos la voz del muchacho.

—Gracias, Lady— Jean daba saltos mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire, parecía que aquel llorón en el pasillo nunca hubiese existido, Yuri devolvió el saludo torpemente con la mano; cuando lo noto Jean salió corriendo nuevamente.

Yuri no podía evitar pensar en la palabra “lady”, la desconocía, tal vez esa noche preguntaría a su abuelo.

El señor Nikolai estornudo de camino a recoger a su nieto, sentía que la calamidad estaba a punto de llegar, sus rodillas lo decían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon


	3. Desenlace de una rivalidad

Quiero que quede algo muy claro— una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza se levantó de la multitud parlante, su voz era tranquila, logrando calmar a la multitud, quienes la veían llenos de curiosidad logrando ser más fuerte su deseo de saber que el continuo cotorreo en el que se concentraban segundos antes, la mujer de sonrió en agradecimiento acentuando sus rasgos, ya hermosos. —Para aquellos que no me conozcan soy Mila Babicheva, así es, conocí a Yuri Plisetsky bastante tiempo de mi vida. En estos momentos no sabría decir si él fue una calamidad a mi vida o yo fui la calamidad en su vida; pero si puedo dejar en claro que no es ningún angelito caído del cielo y quien crea eso, no se preocupe, después de esto yo misma lo llevare a terapia.

Un coro de risas se escuchó de la parte trasera de la multitud, al igual que susurros acusatorios llenos de vergüenza.

—Por esto, yo no defenderé la actitud de este chico, existen límites hasta para mi locura, pero creo hablar por todos que existe una locura aún más grande que la mía; así es hablo del otro involucrado en este seudo crimen del que se les acusa, Jean Jacques Leroy.

Una ola de susurros de aprobación interrumpió nuevamente a Mila, aunque fueron callados por un gruñir molesto de su acompañante.

—Aunque tampoco voy a justificar a este hombre, no, voy a concentrarme en vuestra mutua competencia extenuante y las tantas víctimas que se vieron involucradas en ella, yo me cuento entre estas. Pero antes de seguir debo aclarar algo que tal vez algunos desconozcan. Si Yuri decidía ir por la derecha, JJ iría a la derecha para tratar de llevarlo por la izquierda y al final terminarían caminando por el medio. Aunque para muchos parece estresante eta situación, no se sientan mal, es estresante, pero de vez en cuando puede llegar a ser divertida. Como ver a Yuri sonrojado ante una simple rosa o ver a un distraído JJ por un gesto gentil.

Se escucharon silbidos ante esto último, incitando a que Mila continuase hablando.

— por lo que necesitamos hablar de los hechos que llevaron a esta situación, así que ahora les pregunto— dirigiéndose a los antes mencionados, que se encontraban frente a toda la multitud— ¿era necesario que le lances los patines? Los patines eran inocentes querido Yuri ¿Era necesario seguir probando la burbuja de la paciencia de Yuri? Por qué debo de decir que una de esas botellas de agua me llego a mi cabeza y no a la tuya JJ, pero, por sobre todo ¿tenían que ser tan testarudos hasta el final? Miren que hoy traje a punta de amenaza a Yuri, porque el mismo no se la creía y yo como todos los presentes hartos de esta novela de rivales que nunca llegaba al desenlace.

— ¡Bruja! —respondió el rubio, siendo detenido por un, algo avergonzado Jean.

— Con todo esto dicho, solo puedo decirles— señalando acusatoriamente a Yuri y a Jean— ¡Ya era hora! Un brindis por la feliz pareja de recién casados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivalidades


	4. Realción a Distancia

_“Que tus labios me trasmitan las millas que estuviste lejos de mí, marca en mi piel los paisajes que viste lejos de mí, graba en mi alma el mundo que viste en este tiempo para sentir que nunca me he separado de ti y hazme creer que nunca tomaremos caminos distintos con finales lejanos.”_

—

El Yuri de hace dos años habría tirado su computadora por la ventana si hubiese leído ese final, incluso, si él hubiese leído una novela en línea de ese tipo de temática; pero las cosas cambian y para la ironía de este joven ruso la situación había terminado así, con el corazón lejos de su cuerpo y un sentir cálido como mortificante, amor le dicen muchos de los escritores de los que había leído. Ya de que alguna manera, al tener a su actual pareja tan lejos suyo, debía llenarse con una dosis de romanticismo para mantener sus pensamientos de la forma más normal posible.

Aunque su relación a larga distancia ya había pasado las fases más critricas, no se podía engañar a nadie diciendo que después de tanto tiempo la distancia no producía añoranza, aún existía y el latir opresivo a media noche era la prueba concluyente de este periodo de espera para estas dos personas y después de leer esa novela Yuri se había llenado de dulzura, aunque cursi y vomitiva, fue suficiente para poner melancólico al chico.

Observando detenidamente la puerta de su departamento, soñando con que Jean tocase la puerta a pesar de tener llave. No podíamos tacharlo de iluso, porque ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, pero tras unos minutos Yuri tuvo que convencerse de que el canadiense no vendría, pero aun al recordarse que la temporada alta estaba por dar inicio y que la próxima vez que se vieran seria en una competencia. Porque competencia en la que no estaban en el podio juntos, no era competencia, este pensar infantil por parte de ambos había llegado hasta las fanáticas, convirtiéndolo en una seña distintiva.

Yuri no lo pensó por mucho, reviso su celular algunas veces y tomo el abrigo más cercano que tenía junto a sus llaves, había decidido que esta vez él le daría la sorpresa al canadiense, apareciéndose de la nada, tal fue su emoción de un futuro encuentro que abrió la puerta de su departamento con ímpetu no propio de las altas horas de la noche. Aunque, curiosamente, la puerta reboto nuevamente hacia el junto a un sonido algo fuerte. Apoyándose en la puerta, asomo su rostro para ver lo que había producido aquel golpe, notando que quien se sostenía el puente de la nariz con fuerza era un joven que deseaba ver desde hace muchas noches, por lo que pregunto algo dudoso.

— ¿JJ? —el mencionado parpadeo varias veces antes de soltar su magullada nariz por unos segundos para sostenerla nuevamente con un quejido antes de un saludo.

— ¡Mi nariz! —Yuri se aproximó preocupado tratando de brindar ayuda, pero su actuar torpe solo provoco más lamentos por parte del moreno— ¡Duele…!

— No seas tan quejica, no puede doler tanto— el sentir de anterior de Yuri había desaparecido siendo remplazado por la dinámica poco habitual que los caracterizaba, pero ante los lamentos del moreno Yuri solo pudo actuar con cierto mimo hacia él. Depositando un ligero beso en el mentón para obtener su atención— ves que no duele tanto.

— …— Jean, totalmente cautivado, asintió torpemente, Yuri no solo le había dado un beso, sino una sonrisa llena de cariño. El momento se vio arruinado con el chillido de una vecina que señalaba temblorosamente el rostro del canadiense.

— Aunque deberíamos poner algo de hielo en eso— susurro Yuri mientras dirigía a Jean a su departamento mostrando una mirada de enojo a su molesta vecina. 

Tenía muchas preguntas para el canadiense como emociones deseosas de explotar después de tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo, quedaba la pequeña apuesta consigo mismo de ser el próximo en sorprender a Jean Jacques Leroy, el tonto de quien se había enamorado desde hace dos años.


	5. Usted a recibido un mensaje

Solo era un mensaje, no habría intermediarios, no había espectadores, solo era entre ellos; pero al tomar su celular titubeaba una y otra vez, llegando a golpear su frente repetidamente con su celular y a proferir varios murmullos.

— Solo le felicitas y ya, no tuenes que volver a ver tu maldito celular— se repetía el rubio una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase e incluso había llegado al extremo de pensar en cambiar su número después de enviar el mensaje.  
  
¿El destinatario? Jean Jacques Leroy

Alguien con quien habían recorrido pista muchos años hasta que lo inminente paso, ambos habían tomado caminos separados y ya solo podían quedar en sus memorias, pero hoy, por alguna razón extraña, el moreno había aparecido en la mente de Yuri de forma fugaz. Tal vez solo era producto de una serie cursi que había visto con dos personas que se reencontraban, tal vez fue el ver todos y cada uno de sus medallas en la pared junto a algunos fotografías suyas y la de sus compañeras como amigos, JJ no figuraba en ninguna de esta, pero aun así le había recordado en los momentos tan efímeros que habían pasado juntos. 

Hasta había soltado que era algo de su edad, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca delos cincuenta, mucho menos los cuarenta. Había pensado que solo se sentía nostálgico, ya que lo que más extrañaba era su querido abuelo y al estar en su casa de infancia su mente parecía recordarle que se encontraba solo y no solo eso le recordaron; muy temprano en la mañana le llego una notificación de sus redes sociales, donde decía alegremente que JJ-leroy cumplia años y que se apresure a felicitarlo. 

No era la primera vez que recibía ese aviso, pero desde hace años que había aprendido a ignorarlas; después de todo habían terminado en muy malos términos, así como ambiguos. 

Habiendo a un lado a Isabella, ellos mantuvieron una relación llena de tensión donde nada quedaba claro, de sus bocas se profería un sentir de amistad, otro de rechazo, pero a los ojos de sus conocidos se decía que formaban la representación más hermosa del amor. 

Mientras Yuri caminaba por su hogar no pudo negar que eso había confundido sus emociones como sus ideas; pero todo llego a un punto sin retorno cuando oyó decir al canadiense.

—Yo quiero a Yuri-chan como a mi hermanita y yo no puedo estar con mi hermanita.

No iba a negarlo, eso le había dolido, sentía que su atractivo había sido insultado, pero después de tantos molestos comentarios lo prefirió así. Con el tiempo parecía que se había acostumbrado a la nueva categoría que poseía su relación, incluso había conocido a la hermanita de JJ, una niña de mejillas regordetas, tierna a mas no poder y de mente inocente como la de un bebe recién nacido, mentiría si dijera que no desarrollo un sentir de hermano mayor con esa pequeña y JJ había actuado frente a ellos como un gran hermano mayor, para Yuri, quien habían crecido solo con su abuelo, parecía algo de ensueño. Hasta llego a repetir en defensa de los comentarios punzantes a su relación que solo se trataban como algo parecido a hermanos, tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez Yuri se había confundido desde un principio y eso era todo. Ahora era solo una relación a distancia de una hermandad extraña, unida a una pequeñaja de gustos similares.

Fue ahí cuando todo estallo, Otabek y Mila habían perdido a alguien muy importante para ellos, recordar a esa pequeña vida solo generaba falta de aire en el rubio, ambos estaban destrozados y él fue el primero en saberlo como en llegar a consolarles ¿pero que decir? No podía evitar que Mila se deshiciera en llanto, ni que Otabek se tapase el rostro evitando derramar lágrimas. Aquella vez no solo quería llorar por quien se había ido, no, deseaba hacerlo al ver a las personas que el aprecia sufrir de esa forma.

Pero no podía, aquel dolor, era el dolor de ellos y no podía adueñárselo, había visto como otros alegado a ellos se deshacían en lágrimas, era irónico, porque Mila y Otabek terminaban consolándoles a esas personas y no esas personas a ellos. Según Yuri aquello era egoísta, por lo que no lloro, no lloro cuando Mila se aferraba al pequeño ataúd, no lloro cuando Otabek se unía a Mila solo para abrirlo, no lloro cuando había cerrado el ataúd con fuerza por más que quería ver aquel rostro una vez más. 

Sostuvo a Mila en la silla mientras perdía el conocimiento en un mar de lágrimas, susurro innumerables veces que días mejores vendrían, llevo a ambos a caminar lejos del féretro para que notaran que aun tendrían oportunidades y respiro hondo cada vez que sus lágrimas quería salir, hasta incluso logro sacar ciertas risas de ambos. 

Aquella noche lo que más temía Yuri era la llegad de más personas a aquel velorio, ya que Mila u Otabek se levantarían a recibirlos y cuando les dieran el pésame dirían que era una vida muy joven, iniciando el llanto nuevamente en ambos, tras largas horas lo que había conseguido Yuri era tenerlos sentados uno a cada lado, apoyándose en él; Otabek con la mirada perdida, Mila con temblando mientras una que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus hinchados ojos, pendientes del ataúd repleto de flores, pero en trance, dormidos con los ojos abiertos y alma sangrante.

Por más que Yuri los apreciase a sus dos amigos, era un humano que ya no podía consolarles, él había perdido el consuelo hace mucho y sus ojos se mantenían húmedos como prueba de eso; no podía llamar a nadie, pues todos sus conocidos estaban presentes, si lo hacía iniciaría un conjunto de lamentos que tal vez ya no podría parar. En busca de un consuelo trato de distraerse, notando que el canadiense estaba conectado y sin pensarlo le hablo; hablo de lo que había ocurrido, de Mila, de Otabek y de cómo lo estaba soportando, haciéndose al fuerte, pero siendo completamente honesto cuando JJ le pregunto:

— ¿Estás bien? 

— …Necesito un abrazo  
Jean le pregunto su ubicación, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien; Yuri solo podía resoplar al saber que nada estaría bien, dentro de unas horas llegaría la familia directa por parte de Otabek, y al menos esa señora llamaría a Mila de todo, menos guapa, en otro momento podría hacerle frente, pero no ahora. Yuri volvió a suspirar, temiendo a su vez hacer demasiado ruido y que aquel par se despertara de su ensoñación.

Aquella madrugada Jean se apareció en la puerta del lugar, Yuri lo vio a lo lejos y este solo atino a abrir sus brazos, esperándole. Yuri miro con duda al par dormido, pero no tardo en librarse y correr hacia el moreno, abrazándose con fuerza, en aquel pequeño instante se sentía seguro, dejando salir unas gruesas lágrimas, que no tardaron en detenerse al oír as voces detrás del moreno, al parecer había ido más con sus padres y tal vez el comentario fue sin deseo de hacer mal, pero a Yuri le obligo a ser fuerte, apartándose de su refugio con brusquedad, pidiendo que pasen y evitando cualquier roce 

“me preguntaba a qué lugar iría con tanta prisa en medio de la noche”

No era nada de nadie para ir hasta la punta de otro continente, Yuri se sintió culpable por incitar a JJ a hacer una estupidez, no se despidió, ni dio gracias. Culpable y avergonzado su relación tomo un nuevo giro, actuaron ignorante, como desconocidos hasta incluso serlos.

Tal vez habían sido demasiado testarudos para arreglar su relación, tal vez la distancia había empeorado todo, tal vez debieron decirse muchas cosas al rostro, tal vez Yuri debía aceptar que Jean fue la única persona que vino a él tras decir que necesitaba un abrazo, tal vez Yuri había aceptado con dolor que en algún momento de su vida se había enamorado inequívocamente de ese idiota y que tal vez, solo tal vez, seguía queriéndole. Aunque era difícil de decir, su sentir era confuso, opresivo, le generaba alegría como una profunda tristeza el recordarle.

Y hoy era el cumpleaños del canadiense, donde Yuri mandaría toda esa maraña de emociones tras un simple mensaje deseando inútilmente que sea esta la finalización de todo esto que sentía.

Feliz cumpleaños!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redes Sociales


	6. ¡Oh, Reina!

En los hermosos campos de un rincón alejado del mundo se erigía un esplendoroso castillo los caminos a este eran amplios como estrechos y el pueblo en el que gobernaban con solemnidad estaba algo lejano, si uno caminaba en su dirección le tomaría un día entero en llegar. En carruaje tomaría medio día por las estrictas regulación para permitir el paso, ya que en este nuevo palacio se había prohibido hace mucho tiempo cualquier tipo de arma extraña, específicamente después del atentado contra la vida de la amada reina esta también era una de las razones de la construcción de este castillo oculto entre montañas y valles; el pueblo podía entender el deseo del gobernante de mantenerla a salvo, ya que desde su asunción al trono el pueblo había evolucionado enormemente, donde cada persona tenia las condiciones básicas para una buena vida, si lo deseaban podían aspirar a más.

Claro que este pequeño hecho era algo que la nobleza no podía tragar, llevaban generaciones en la opulencia y ahora quienes debía de ser sus inferiores era tan prósperos como ellos, parecía como si sus títulos solo fueran un adorno, pues tampoco ellos tenían permitido situarse cerca de palacio; las enormes fiestas eran escazas en comparación a otros reinos y tratar de obtener una posición más elevada por la buena gracia de la reina esta fuera de discusión.

Por lo cual, un grupo de mujeres aristócratas se habían reunido para una fiesta de té en honor a una embajadora de un reino extraño que deseaba hacer negocio con la cultura exótica de su país de origen; la reina debía de presentarse, pero como era costumbre, no apareció en ningún momento, indignando de forma desmedida a las mujeres; quejándose a viva voz en uno de los tantos brillantes pasillos, a la vez que proclamaban quejas angustiosas se sumergían en chismes de la nobleza o del pueblo.

— Oí que para esta transacción el hermano de armas de Rey la estudiara, se dice que ese hombre es el que maneja al rey en las sombras— hablo una mujer tras su abanico, tratando de ocultar su envejecido rostro.

— Tiene razón Duquesa Marie, pero más que siniestro se dice que es extremadamente apuesto—continuo una dama de juvenil rostro, parecía que recién era una presentada en la corte.

  
Este círculo era variado, desde duquesa a simples damas se reunían junto con la embajadora; la diferencia de sus atuendos marcaba una línea extrema entre ellas, aunque parecían ignorarla por la charla. Pues estas damas del casillo llevaban apompados vestidos, llenos de lazos y joyas, mientras que la embajadora usaba una larga bata sobre otra, de tela suave y delicada, mientras su cabello se arreglaba en un hermoso arreglo con un ornamento, siendo sus rasgados ojos un indicativo de belleza. Esta mujer se llamaba a sí misma como Isabella Yan.

— Si hablamos de belleza, la reina debe de superarlo con creces— hablo la pelinegra, dirigiendo su vista a un gigantesco retrato de la reina, sentada en un enorme sillón luciendo un delicado vestido acampanado de hermosos encajes que combinaban divinamente con los rizos de su peinado, destacando uno en su pecho, luciendo aún más su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes. Como símbolo de fuerza mantenía la espada insignia del rey entre sus delicadas manos.  
  
— Nuestra embajadora tiene razón— respondió una noble de cabellera rojiza, sostenida en un delicado moño diminuto, dejando que algo de su cabellera enmarcara su belleza, llevando un no tan llamativo vestido rosáceo— está más claro la devoción del rey por nuestra querida reina, solo las paredes de este castillo está casi cubiertas por sus retratos.

— En eso tiene razón Condesa Babicheva— respondió a favor la joven, que respondía al nombre de Marian— los retratos recubren palacio de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera los retratos del príncipe heredero se compara con los de la reina o sobre ese supuesto compañeros de armas que dicen que es apuesto.

— Si su prometido la oyese Lady Marian iniciaría una lucha con el desconocido, si hay algo que decir es que es íntimo del rey— continuo la anciana mujer Marie.

— Lucha o no temo que palacio se quede sin espacio para los retratos de la reina, sumado a eso que mí prometido está más que receloso por la devoción del rey a la reina, temiendo la dirección que llevaría al reino.

— Quien diría que la reina encaminaría toda esa devoción al pueblo— argumento en contra la Condesa Babicheva—con un temple digno de una monarca.

— Debo aceptar ese hecho querida condesa— respondió la duquesa Marie para añadir en reproche— pero su carácter volátil al llegar a palacio dejo una huella en la corte, parecía que no tenía una formación adecuada para una dama; no solo sorprendió al Rey, sino que a toda su comitiva.

— Aún más cuando decidió adoptar a un familiar menor del rey como hijo, es cierto que después del atentado al antiguo palacio perdió al heredero del reino en su vientre; pero su terquedad la sitio de forma perpetua junto al monarca.

— En ese caso se permitiría una segunda esposa, pero el rey nunca oyó tal sugerencia, por lo que concedió los caprichos de la reina; aunque lo críen como suyo, no tiene la sangre real en línea directa.

— Debo aceptar que cuando se dio la noticia del vientre seco de la reina tuve ligeras esperanzas en alguna dama de la corte; pero la habilidad de la reina fue tal que logro mantener la vista del rey solo en ella.

— También debo confesar que ansiaba ver un hijo de ambos, varón o no, hubiese sido encantador; más aún por el porte varonil del rey

— Pobre hombre. Su actitud infantil coloco al Rey en una posición difícil e incluso la nobleza empezó a convulsionarse —complemento Lady Marian.

— Aunque fue y es su espontaneo infantilismo que llena de vida los muros de este solitario palacio, así como su diversas acciones.

— La embajadora tiene razón, un monarca feliz hace feliz a su pueblo como a sus semejantes— respondió la Condesa y en un intento de redirigir la conversación añadió— como tal, que os parece pasear por los jardines, se dice en esta época ya florecen las insignias del reino.

— Realmente la reina parece de otro mundo ¿de qué casa decían que vino a palacio? Aunque haya venido de una cuna noble, creo que debería existir límites para todo.

Justo cuando se disponían a continuar el cotorreo indiscreto, unas bandejas se oyeron caer no muy lejos de ellas, creyéndose escuchadas por un mozuelo sirviente de palacio se aproximaron en grupo, furiosas con una disposición al castigo; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una encorvada reina que sostenía entre brazos una bandeja de fruta que desbordaba su contenido por la postura.

La conversación anterior fue olvidada por completo ante la hermosa visón de la reina, ataviada de un pomposo vestido, manteniendo un peinado elaborado que enmarcaba su rostro; los lazos le otorgaban un aspecto infantil, de forma discordante se vestía con una capa algo larga que se arrastraba por el piso. Las nobles se vieron oprimidas y realizaron una reverencia para aclamar en viva voz la presencia de la reina.

— ¡Por favor, guardad silencio! — la voz de la reina era un tono más elevado que cualquier dama, casi se podía dar un toque varonil a la misma, que lograba introducirse en la obediencia de las personas— me estoy escondiendo.

— ¿De quién se esconde su majestad? — pregunto la duquesa Marie— si hay peligro debemos llamar a los guardias reales.

— ¡No, no! Solo me escondo del monarca— su rostro se ilumino con dulzura mientras explicaba— es un juego que decidimos jugar, creo que en el pueblo lo llaman como “el juego de las escondidillas” y si gano ha prometido concederme un deseo. 

  
El rostro de las damas se tornó negro, dentro de ellas clamaban en burla que cualquier petición que tuviese la reina, el rey la cumpliría; aunque sus sentimientos oscuros se vieron repelidos por la compasión hacia la reina “¡Se está burlando de ti, querida alteza!”

— Suena interesante Reina mía— respondió la embajadora Yan— ¿desea que le ayudemos? Podemos confundir al monarca para buscarla erróneamente.

Al oír las palabras, las nobles se vieron entusiasmadas, tratar de redirigir al Rey significaba encontrarse con él, en sus profundos deseos mantenían el anhelo de convertirse en la segunda esposa del monarca o como mínimo una de sus favoritas, como era algo común en anteriores reinados. La vida en la corte realmente era un nido de víboras al asecho.

— Si es así la embajadora ira conmigo y su majestad, de esa forma podremos esconderla mejor— las nobles no vieron problema y así se dispersaron con indicación de la Condesa Babicheva.

En cuanto al grupo, se encamino por los pasillos de la servidumbre hasta llegar a un recoveco entre dos pilares simples, de forma inesperada las tres personas desaparición al aproximarse a este; saliendo por otro algo alejado del original; un pasaje secreto que los llevaba a otros, donde entre pasaje y pasaje para llegar a su destino el hermoso vestido de la reina dejo de ser visto, ahora un figura simplemente se paseaba con las dos mujeres llevando la capa de la reina, ocultando su rostro con la ancha capucha.

— Condesa Babicheva, embajadora Yan ¿Qué hacen por aquí y sin su majestad? — frente de ellas aparecieron la Duquesa Marie y Lady Marian, escoltadas por guardias reales.

— Se halla escondida en uno de los rincones de palacio y para distraer el rey tomamos a un mozo de la cocina para vestirlo con la capa real— explico la condesa. — si hay que correr, el mozo será más veloz que cualquiera.

— Pero vosotras ¿que hacéis siendo escoltadas por guardias? — pregunto la embajadora Isabella, con el fin de hacerlas cambiar de tema.

— Lady Marian se aproximó a la zona del pequeño príncipe heredero, se dice que en sus horas de estudio nadie debe interrumpirlo, no deberían seguir por este camino.

— Tomare en cuenta sus palabras Duquesa Marie, doblaremos en el siguiente codo— despidiéndose con una leve reverencia de su cabeza continuo el paso— si nos permiten debemos seguir.

— …espero que luego quemen esa capa, una inmunda sabandija no puede llevar sobre sus hombros algo de así. — reprocho en murmullos audibles la duquesa Marie.

Como tal, siguieron su camino sin dar una mirada a aquellas mujeres, solo que no giraron como habían dicho, siguieron el camino recto saludando alegremente a los guardias de turno, que no hicieron acción alguna de impedirles el paso.

Solo cuando el pasillo se hallaba solitario, sin ningún rastro de servidumbre o algún guardia real, con la mayoría de las cortinas cerradas que dejaba el corredor casi en oscuras, fue cuando la Condesa y la embajadora se soltaron en carcajadas.

— Te imaginas la cara de esa vieja duquesa al saber que la inmunda sabandija es su tan querida reina— hablo en burla la condesa.

— Y no solo eso te imaginas sus caras al saber que el apuesto hermano de armas del rey es solo su amada reina.

— Lady Marian se desmayaría y no volvería a despertarse, gracias al cielo— pronuncio hastiado la figura, seguidamente se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza demostrando un joven de rostros afilado, de cabellera rubia hasta llegar a ser una melena, algo distintivo era los sus impresionantes ojos verdes, mostrando fiereza en los mismos.

— Más aún si supieran que la linda y encantadora reina es en realidad un hombre— ambas mujeres hablaron en burla mientras la “reina” caminaba unos pasos más adelante, ignorando por completo las burlas que profesaba sobre las otras mujeres; desde un principio había escuchado la conversación de aquel grupo de mujeres; no extrañándose por su vicioso comportamiento.

En aquel olvidado rincón de palacio no existía retratos de la esta reina, solo se veía uno en particular, donde se detuvo a observar; debido a la poca iluminación podría ser difícil de ver, pero el joven rubio recordaba vívidamente el día que fue pintado. El llamado así Rey cruzaba su espada con el joven de la pintura que lo representaba, en medio de ellos se alzaba el escudo del reino. En la pintura sus rasgos casi femeninos se perdían con el porte casi heroico que poseía, así como la dulzura de sus ojos era remplazada por la fiereza y la gentil sonrisa desaparecía en un gesto severo. En la pintura se veía claramente que era un hombre al comparar su figura con el rey y en el pie de esta se leía las inscripciones de sus nombres, sin título alguno.

_Yuri & Jean_

Yuri, la amada reina que vivía en un palacio oculto, toco con nostalgia el enorme retrato, parecía un broma que solo existiera uno de estos en palacio y miles de su figura femenina, tratando de ocultar un secreto escandaloso.

Cuando era más joven choco con un tonto príncipe escurridizo que huía de los perros guardianes del lugar y tras unirse al ejercito frente a una inminente guerra se encontró con el mismo príncipe tonto como temerario; desde ahí, el resto solo eran historias que lo llevaron de brillantes armaduras y pesadas espadas a elegantes faldas llenas de holanes con un muy molesto corsé. Pero eso sí, manteniendo un profundo sentimiento de afecto por aquel príncipe idiota.

— Así que aquí está mi reina escurridiza— Yuri se vio envuelto por unos cálidos brazos, así como la voz ronca de Jean que rozaba en su oído; por unos breves segundos se perdió en ellos hasta escuchar las risas indiscretas de las mujeres que le acompañaban con anterioridad. Al verlas con gesto ladino sabían que le habían vendido.

Aunque el juego de las escondidillas parecía solo una excusa, realmente era lo que sucedía, Yuri le había hecho una petición a Jean, una que era difícil de cumplir; por lo que había propuesto aquel juego, Yuri pensó en ganarlo con facilidad, pues el castillo era enorme y era casi imposible que el hombre le hallase sin ayuda alguna. Girándose hacia Jean, Yuri lo miro acusatoriamente, pero este ya había sido inmune a esas miradas desde hace mucho, por lo que simplemente hablo hacia Isabella mientras soltaba la capa, de tal forma que cuando caminase caería por el suelo.

— El trato comercial se cerrara con éxito, sigue a la Condesa para las demás implicaciones, a futuro me reuniré con usted para los detalles— la mencionada realizo una reverencia en despedida y junto a la Condesa Babicheva se retiraron. Aunque Jean lo arrastrara en dirección opuesta aun podía oír la risa de ambas mujeres.

— ¡¿Acabas de cerrar un trato comercial a cambio de me entregaran?!— pregunto con molestia en su voz, más que todo por haber perdido en el juego— si tu pueblo lo viera lloraría por un rey tan inútil.

— Era conveniente desde un principio, solo estaba esperando que más podía ofrecer la embajadora para llevar a cabo el trato— Jean continuo caminando mientras tenía entre sus brazos al joven rubio— además creo que volví a ganar.

— Manos quietas Leroy— advirtió Yuri, Jean no oyó a nadie mientras dejaba vagar una de sus manos dentro su ropa, llegando a tocar los bordes del corsé, notando que Yuri solo vestía el ajustado corsé junto a los pantalones blancos que fungían como ropa interior incluso se encontraba descalzo.

— El pequeño gatito es un travieso, andando casi desnudo— la voz sugerente de Jean se colaba en lo más adentro de este, llenando su rostro de vergüenza en un tono rojizo, mientras su mano divagaba entre lo bajo del corsé y los pantalones blancos, de forma tentativa tratando de adentrarse en alguno, siendo detenido más que nada por lo apretado del corsé.

— Es más fácil ponerlo que sacarlo— respondió Yuri al sentir la insistencia de Jean.

— Déjame intentarlo— respondió en voz jovial.

— …Maldito— siseo Yuri— la próxima vez tú usaras esta porquería de corsé, junto a esos horribles vestidos y molestos zapatos.

Jean paso sus manos por las costuras del corsé, así como mordisqueo ligeramente las orejas blancas de Yuri, diciendo con gozo una frase conocida entre ellos, llena de historia entre su conquista de reinos como en el corazón del otro, que los había llevado a esta situación.

— Cuando me ganes en el juego de las escondidillas mi querida reina Yuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realeza


	7. Cada Mañana

Era temprano en la mañana, lo gris de la misma lo anunciaba, pero de forma casi automática un joven rubio de entreabrió los ojos, notando así que incluso el reloj de la pared era imposible de leer por la poca luz; gimoteando en respuesta de su reloj biológico se giró entre sus frazadas, metiendo su cabeza dentro de estas al sentir lo heladas de sus orejas. Dentro de la colcha descubrió que su, ya anciana, gata se había acurrucado, dando un augurio del frio que debería estar haciendo fuera de la salvedad de su cama. Manteniéndose firme en su intento de volver a caer dormido.

Escuchando, aun bajo las sabanas, el crujido de la puerta de su habitación, frunciendo el ceño en respuesta e ignorando cualquier impulso que venga del exterior.

Jean Jacques Leroy, quien había tenido una visita de madrugada al baño había regresado a la habitación de ambos, notando al rubio metido entre la cama decidió introducirse nuevamente, notando la diferencia de temperaturas. Después de todo el frio de la mañana ya había impregnado su cuerpo y dentro de esa madriguera de sabanas parecía un horno para el canadiense.

Jean sabía que Yuri había despertado como cada mañana desde su juventud, a la misma hora y en la misma postura. Como ya era una costumbre, Jean poso sus frías manos en el rostro del rubio, llenándolo de un escalofrió notorio, abriendo sus ojos cubiertos de una bruma encantadora, manteniendo los restos de su somnolencia. Una vista embriagadora para el moreno, que lo llenaba de vitalidad como entusiasmo para continuar con voz melosa.

— Yuri, gatito, es hora de despertarse.

— …un rato más— replico el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos en cansancio, logrando hacer sentir algo de remordimiento en Jean al hacerlo quedar hasta altas horas de la noche.

— Llegaremos tarde— sentencio Jean con paciencia, contando de forma regresiva la respuesta del rubio. Esta frase parecía tener algún significado especial para este, en cuestión de segundo abrió los ojos abruptamente, seguidamente se desprendió de las frazadas tirándolas al piso en el movimiento brusco; tomando un par de prendas al azar salió en carrera por la puerta de la habitación. Jean le siguió con un rostro sonriente ante este comportamiento. Dejando vacía la habitación.

Potya, que no había sido perturbada en absoluto espero pacientemente a que el joven de la colcha volviese, así como era cada mañana. Como era de esperarlo Yuri entro nuevamente a la habitación, cabizbajo y arrastrado los pies por el frio suelo, tomando la ropa de cama dejada atrás y volviendo a la salvedad de su cama. Parecía que Potya había previsto este resultando, luciendo triunfante ante su dueño.

Jean, que había seguido a Yuri en cada paso, se apoyaba en resignación en el umbral de la puerta, negando con la cabeza pronuncio en voz alta.

— ¡Yuri chan, la práctica! — el amasijo de frazadas y sabanas se movió de un lado a otro, mostrando su negación, seguido de una voz quejumbrosa.

— Ya no soy patinador, ya me retire…ya no más practicas por la mañana ni cerdo con el calvo — en la última frase su voz sonaba en victoria, pero era cierto para ambos, hace años que se habían retirado del mundo del patinaje artístico, solo que algunas costumbres se habían arraigado en lo profundo de sus mentes.

En respuesta Jean se aproximó a la cama, sintiendo su presencia la masa amorfa se estremeció visiblemente, así como afianzo su agarre en el colchón. Algo que Jean pudo manejar, ya que tras unos instantes sostenía a Yuri, apoyando su estómago en su hombro dejaba que los pequeños puños de este golpearan en reclamo su espalda y antes de dirigirse hacia el baño cubrió a la vieja gata. 

— Ya no eres patinador— contradijo Jean— pero ahora eres el entrenador.

— ¡con más razón! Sin entrenador no hay practica— Jean palmeo el trasero de Yuri tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

— la última vez que dijiste eso uno de los chicos te escucho y falto toda una semana— endulzando su voz continuo— ¿Qué debo hacer para este gatito vaya? 

— …Desayuno— Jean coloco en el piso del baño a Yuri, este mantenía un rostro serio esperando la respuesta de Jean, este en resignación solo pudo asegurarle.

— Está bien, nada de panqueques— Yuri sonrió con soberbia ante su victoria, los panqueques podían ser deliciosos, pero tanto tiempo de comerlos le hacían sentir que ahora era desagradables. Disfrutado su victoria extendió sus brazos, indicando a Jean que lo ayudase a cambiarse, como se habían bañado en la noche ya no había necesidad de hacerlo en la mañana y mucho menos con ese frio infernal.

Jean no tuvo reparo alguno en ayudarle, sintiéndose dichoso de poder consentirle de una forma tan íntima, mientras le vestía Yuri bostezaba múltiples veces en respuesta, tanto por el sueño como las sutiles caricias de Jean haciéndolo sentir cómodo como un gato mimado; en uno de sus bostezos fue sorprendido por la lengua invasora del canadiense, quien quito los restos de sueño del joven ruso. Aunque sus acciones no pasaron a mayores si provoco una sonrisa picara de parte del menor, quien acaricio el rostro del moreno, sintiendo lo picudo de este, producto de una posible barba.

— ¿Vas salir así de salvaje entrenador? — reclamo Yuri, aunque no podía saber que era tener una barba por lo liso de su cuerpo si podía ver una en su amante, no podía negar que se veía maduro con esta; pero sus queridas pupilas no eran ningún tipo de angelito, por lo que insistía en que Jean se rasurase. Un hombre musculoso, mayor, de buen porte y rostro atractivo junto a una acanelada piel podía atraer a muchas personas.

En cuanto a él, su estatura ya podía ser algo más alta, no tanto como la del moreno, pero sus facciones se habían abierto ya no mostrando una belleza casi femenina si no un agudo impacto varonil y jovial, dejando su cabellera crecer libremente y siendo atada por el moreno en un moño alto en compensación de su barba rasurada. Para Jean, el largo cabello rubio añadió aun toque de sensualidad demasiado explosivo. Se ahogaría en celos, pero la vista le resultaba exquisita.

Tras vestirse, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, uno cargando en brazos a Potya mientras discutían el programa de entrenamiento para las futuras promesas del patinaje artístico; este deporte había entrado no solo a sus vidas también a sus almas, decidiendo dedicar el resto de estas a su pasión.  
  
Yakov y Lilia habían dejado una huella en Yuri, como sus entrenadores que eran. Antes de salir se despidió con una mirada a la fotografía de ambos encima del buró, Jean saludo en símbolo de respeto y ambos salieron a un nuevo día.

Hablando de nuevos programas, de nuevos saltos y nuevas esperanzas así como un beso fugaz a la vista de todos; mientras una joven patinadora espera en la pista, sintiendo un escalofrió; rogando que fuese a causa del frio.


End file.
